Prophecy of the 6, Book 1: Lost
by lilyfrost2011
Summary: Lost, cold and scared. A amnesiac is found in a stream by the ThunderClan border, only a kit... Right? Long ago, this day was predicted to be the beginning of the end, the beginning of the prophecy. (Book is better than summary, give it a shot, I try not to dissapoint :3)
1. Allegiance and Chapter 1

**So the Allegiance and then the official first chapter XD If you want a cat as a character let me know :D **

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader**: Flarestar- Dark ginger tom with pale grey eyes.

**Deputy**: Ravenwing- White she-cat with black wisps in her fur. She has sharp amber eyes.

**Medicine cat**: Nightleaf- Blue-grey she-cat with light green eyes.

**Warriors**: Lynxclaw- Fluffy brown tabby tom with grey streaks and gold eyes.

Stonefur- Dark grey tom with pale eyes.  
Apprentice- Whitepaw

Thornfur- Black tom with spiky fur with silver eyes.

Willowfoot- Pale grey she-cat with hazel eyes.  
Apprentice- Briarpaw

Talonclaw- Black tom with grey stripes and cobalt eyes.

Sweetfeather- Longfured white she-cat with tints of ginger. She has cobalt blue eyes

**Apprentices**: Whitepaw- White she-cat with long white fur and gold eyes

Briarpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens**: Snowfur- Black furred she-cat with fur tipped white. (Expecting kits with Thornfur)

Doveclaw- Silver she-cat with long claws and grey tints. She has green eyes. (Expecting kits with Lynxclaw)

Greywing- Pale grey she-cat with sharp amber eyes. (Mother to Ivykit and Firekit)

**Kitts**: Stormkit- Dark grey tabby she-kit with ginger streaks in her fur and has black paws. Her eyes don't match, one green, one red.

Ivykit- Dark grey she-kit with white paws and ivy green eyes

Firekit- Black tom with deep red eyes, like cooling coal.

**River Clan**

**Leader**: Streamstar- Silver and white tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes.

**Deputy**: Smokestorm- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Pineclaw- Molten grey tom with dark green eyes. Former warrior  
Apprentice- Ripplepaw

**Warriors**: Sagefur- Black she-cat with pale green eyes

Shellfoot- Black tom with silver eyes and white paws

Batwing- Small brown she-cat with hazel eyes  
Apprentice- Softpaw

Shimmermist- Pretty white, grey and black flecked she-cat with blue eyes

Pebbleflight- Molten brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**: Softpaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplepaw- Dark grey tabby tom with gold eyes

**Queens**: Rosefern- Pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes  
(Expecting kits with Shellfoot)

Elders: Blackstone- Massive but old black tom with scratched up amber eyes, oldest cat in the forrest.

**Wind Clan**

**Leader**: Ebonystar- Black she-cat with amber eyes and a scar on her right flank.

**Deputy**: Sunstrike- Black tom with light ginger streaks and dark blue eyes.

Apprentice- Grasspaw

**Medicine Cat**: Mistleaf- Pale grey she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

**Warriors**: Stormclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with dark grey eyes.

Apprentice- Hazlepaw

Snakefur- Black tom with green eyes.

Rosepetal- Dark grey she-cat with white blotches and green eyes.

Thymewhisker- Black she-cat with white stripes and green eyes.

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

**Apprentices**: Cloudpaw- Fluffy white tom with bright amber eyes.

Hazelpaw- Light tabby with cobalt blue eyes.

Grasspaw- Dark tabby with bright green eyes.

**Queens**: Sagefur- White she-cat with grey streaks and blue eyes.

(Expecting kits with Stormclaw)

Emberlight- Bright ginger she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.

(Kits with Snakefur, Willowkit, Redkit and Silverkit)

**Kits**- Willowkit- Black she-cat with white streaks and gold eyes.

Redkit- Bright ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Whitekit- White she-cat with pink eyes (Albino)

**Elders**- Woodclaw- Dark brown tom with grey eyes.

Adderfang- Dark tabby with gold eyes and a long scar from his back to his tail.

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader**: Squirrelstar- Dark grey she-cat with a large fluffy tail and amber eyes.

Apprentice- Lilypaw

**Deputy**: Tigerpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Ashfeather- Pale grey dappled tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice- Sootwhisker

**Warriors**: Fernfoot- Black she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes.

Rainypelt- Black she-cat with grey flecks and icy blue eyes.

Darkstrike- Black tom with green eyes.

Brakenclaw- Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Aquastrike- White she-cat with blue-grey streaks and bright green eyes.

Honeyleaf- Pale ginger she-cat with white spots and bright blue eyes.

**Apprentices**: Sootwhisker- Dark grey tabby tom with grey eyes.

Lilypaw- Pretty silver tabby with bright green eyes.

**Queens**: Morningmist- Pale grey she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mother to Littlekit, Teaslekit and Woodkit)

Olivenose- White she-cat with olive green eyes. (Expecting kits with Tigerpelt)

**Kits**: Littlekit- Very small grey tabby she-cat.

Teaslekit- Black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Woodkit- Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes.

**(Alright, so this chapter was a tad tricky to write because the cat this POV is in does not know her own name so I keep referring to her as 'Her' or 'She'or just plain 'The nameless kit', if anything seems unclear to you please let me know! I will say here though that she will be called Stormkit, and that will be in the next chapter, that's really not much of a spoiler (It's even stated with the POV.) Also, I'm trying to get into the grove of this story still so please bare with me :D) Also, I'm not too proud of the ending, it seems too cliched to me XD)**

**Chapter 1**

Stormkit's Pov

_ … Where am I…?_ She was gaining consciousness slowly, her head was throbbing, she felt dizzy. The wind blew mercilessly on her wet fur and she opened her eyes, which were daunting at first sight, one green, one red. The rest of her though, was passable for normal, dark grey tabby fur with streaks of dark and bright ginger. The water from the stream threatened to enter her nose and she put a black paw under her jaw to take her face out of the water after taking a drink to quench her thirst. Shadows and darkness seemed to flicker around her, it was night time with the quarter moon high in the sky. Trees, grass and water, she was laying in a stream within a rich deciduous forest, yet she had no strength to move much, all the muscles in her body ached. Voices. They were coming closer too, three distinctive scents that belonged to cats, yet they all shared some kind of a rich, forest-like scent to them too. Other scents overwhelmed the kit, a mouse was not far from where she was but had not the knowledge nor strength to hunt and quench her growing hunger. A foreboding stale scent of fox had also reached her nose, but it was a few days old, it did not concern her too much.  
"Hey are you okay?!" It was probably directed to her but she could not reply, she did not know the answer_… Am I?_ They must have been asking her for moments after the startled yowl, the sound of paws hitting the ground and claws ripping up the earth in a frantic hurry split the silence, coming closer and closer. The next moments was a blur of voices, her consciousness was slipping, she felt it invite her to the eternal darkness, but she fought to stay awake. The last thing she remembered was teeth gently sinking into her scruff and lifting her body out of the cold, wet creek.

_ Voices, again…_ She was warm and dry now, in a soft bed of dry moss, she felt much better now, and full of energy and not terribly hungry, although she tasted bitter herbs on her tongue. Her ear flicked, she did not open her eyes though, she wanted to listen to the conversation to satisfy her curiosity.  
"So, Flarestar what are we going to do about the kit? We can't just leave her right? She's hardly 5 moons from the looks of things!" The voice was hushed, yet frantic, soft and definitely female.  
"We need to wait for her to wake up, we don't know who she is or even where she's from! The rouges-" His voice was deeper, but slightly high-pitched for a tomcat. The voice that she assumed was this Flarestar cat was cut off from the she-cat again.  
"Then I take full responsibility if that is the case!" She cut in.  
"… Ravenwing…" Flarestar sounded tired, it sounded as if he wished to say more but it seemed that he was resigned. "You are my deputy so I will respect you decision, and I expect you to take responsibility if you are so bent on taking her into the clan- if she wishes" he said, his voice softening. _Clan..?_ Her ear flicked again, they were a few tail-lengths away from where she lay, she could tell that but scent and sound. Another cat has joined the two cats she smelled sweet and like herbs, like the rest of the den. "Nightleaf, what is your opinion?" the tom asked, hearing a slight shuffling of paw steps. _Nightleaf, Flarestar and Ravenwing… what weird names… I wonder what my name is… I don't remember…_ She had to force her face from contorting with the storm of confusion running through her. _Who am I, why am I here!? I can't remember a thing,_ she shuddered slightly. _I'm scared._  
"I think that it would not be bad, Thunder Clan is lacking members ever since the attack 5 moons ago." The new voice answered after a careful pause. There was a long pause in the discussion, tension was high, but for a reason unknown to the kit.  
"Right.. Thanks Nightleaf, and good night," Flarestar meowed, breaking the silence and two of the cats had walked out of the den. Footsteps approached closer to where the nameless kit rested.  
"I know your awake, it's alright," the voice said, startling her so badly she had no time to hide that what she said was the truth, her eyes shot open _how did she know?!_ Looking around, it was definitely nightfall, but moonlight drifted through the entrance of the rocky den, giving enough light to easily see. There were nooks in the walls that were filled with various herbs and seeds and in the corner was a pool of clean water with moss growing by the edges. There was a soft purr of amusement coming from the cat that called her on eavesdropping, bringing the kit's attention to her. She was pretty, this clan cat, quite beautiful actually, with sleek, blue grey fur, a slender build and such soft, light green eyes.

"So, what's your name? I'm Nightleaf" Nightleaf asked, sitting delicately with the tip of her tail falling onto her own paws. Her own odd eyed gaze fell as she tried to remember, straitening herself to a upright position. She felt Nightleaf's gaze burning into her, curiosity, confusion, and she felt faintly embarrassed wishing she could answer Nightleaf's question. She then looked up at Nightleaf's green eyes and held her gaze.

"I-I don't know.." she muttered

**(Short, oh so short, but the next chapter will be more to the point and much longer :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

******(I edited the allegiance so it's complete now and I cleaned up chapter one a bit more but the difference is quite ****minuscule. Alright, so quick note, the normal cats with the POV are Stormkit, Ivykit and Firekit, the three main protagonists, In the middle of the chapter I may switch the POV to skip the things that you already know and everything. Oh and by the way, the setting takes place in the OLD forest, mostly because I'm more familiar with it but also because I like it better and more people would be familiar with it as well.)**

**Chapter Two**

Stormkit

Nightleaf's eyes suddenly widened, her whole body stiffen slightly with unease, eyeing the kit in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable, what was that in her eyes? She couldn't place it, but either way the fact that she couldn't remember her name meant something, more than what it normally would.

"What is it?!" She blurted out, prickling slightly. The older she-cat seemed to notice her unease, quickly masking her emotions.

"Nothing important at the moment," she said quickly with her silky voice, her body forcibly relaxed, but her eyes had narrowed slightly, in thought. "So, what is your answer?" she asks, her demeanor had turned slightly more serious now, but still trying to keep things casual. This cat, Nightleaf's eyes kept on flickering absently between the walls with herbs stuffed in the cracks, the quarter moon and back to hold the kit's gaze.

"What do you mean 'wh-" She stopped abruptly, understanding now, what she had meant. Will you join the clan or not. Calming down, the kit scoffed. To her, the answer was as clear as day. _I have no where else to go, what else do they think I'll do? Seems like a mouse-brained question to me! _She then nodded at Nightleaf. "Of course I'll stay!" She answered automatically, then added quickly "But what does that mean 'Take me into the clan?" She asked, giving her shoulder a quick lick, in a absent, futile way to get rid of the bitter after taste in her mouth.

"It means that you will be raised a clan cat, you will grow and train to be a warrior of Thunder Clan and fight and protect your clan mates," Nightleaf started to explain. "From the looks of things, you're about five moons old, so next moon you will be made an apprentice to start your training as a warrior. Your mentor will pass on what he or she knows. When Flarestar -The leader of ThunderClan- and your mentor think that you are ready, you will be made a warrior. You'll learn about this kind of stuff the more you live here, and get a tour of the camp tomorrow as well..." Her gaze had set on the moon for a particularly long pause. The entrance of the den sloped up, so all that the little kit could see was the moon, stars and tree tops, but she could tell by scent that there were a lot of cats in the area.

"So what will I be called?" The kit broke the silence after a few moments, her tail was waving in excitement. Nightleaf answered instantly

"How about Stormkit?" Nightleaf offered. "I think it suits the your pelt," she mewed. This comment brought the younger cat's attention to her fur, craning her neck to look over her shoulder. It was so disorienting, not knowing- or rather remembering what your own pelt or even face looked like. _She's right, the red streaks kind of look like flashes of lightning through dark tabby clouds. I like that name. _A thought struck her-_ what does my face look like then?_ She jumped up and scampered over to the pool of water in the corner, peering in timidly. Through the faint moonlight she could make out her face, slightly distorted but clear enough, her face was so close to the water that her whiskers made ripple patterns in the water. She was slightly surprised by the appearance of her eyes above all, one such a bright, leafy green, and the other a shade of dark fire red. Lifting her head after lapping up a bit of water, and turning to face Nightleaf after a few moments, another question popped into her mind.

"So wait, am I going to be called Storm_kit_ the rest of my life?!" She asked, concern flashing through her. She did NOT want to be called a kit for eternity. Nightleaf gave a marrow of laughter.

"Star Clan no! When your made a apprentice you will be called Stormpaw and when you're a warrior... Well, your warrior name is what you'll be called- if you earn it," She mewed. This sentence brought two more questions to mind.

"So what will my warrior name be and what is Starclan?!" She asked, tail flicking through the air. Nightleaf paused to think about the question before answering.

"Well, again, the longer you live here the more you get the idea for this, but Flarestar will think of your name. As for StarClan, they are our warrior ancestors, when a clan cat dies from any of the four clans in the forest- Thunder Clan, River Clan, Wind Clan and Shadow Clan- , they will go and continue clan life in Star Clan." Nightleaf explained. "They watch over us living and guide our paw steps if we wander off path. That is part of a Medicine Cat's job- my job, interpreting signs and omens from Star Clan, as well as healing injured cats." She finished.

"Star Clan..." she breathed quietly, part of her thought it was far fetched, but another part believed every word of it. The kit straitened and her eyes glowed with pride. "Then, from now on, I am Stormkit, a-soon-to-be-warrior of Thunder Clan!" Stormkit announced. Nightleaf's whiskers twitched with amusement, and she padded up to the kit and gave her a quick lick on the ear, which surprised Stormkit a little.

"A true clan born reaction. I shall tell Flarestar of your decidsion, you should get some sleep- you'll be busy tomorrow. And Flarestar will hold a clan meeting to introduce you into the clan," Nightleaf mewed, turning and padding to the one entrance of the den. She paused though, the light from the moon casting a silhouette on the ground. "And, I just have a request for you, Stormkit," she mewed, using her new name. "Don't mention your amnesia to the other cats, the only who should know, for the time being, is Flarestar, Ravenwing- the deputy- and myself, this is important," She mewed. "Promise?"

Stormkit nodded, feeling a rush of pride when she spoke her new alias. "I promise!" _But what for? Why am I promising..?_ She thought, narrowing her eyes briefly. Nightleaf nodded and then turned back towards the entrance.

"Well then, goodnight," she purred softly and walked out of sight, leaving Stormkit to ponder Nightleaf's parting words. She licked a paw and dragged it over her paw before curling up into the soft moss nest and closing her eyes. _Who was I before?_ Was the main question in her mind. _And what is happening?_

**_The Next Morning..._**

"It's morning, Stormkit," A soft voice mewed in her ear that she quickly recognized, even before her scent hit her nose. _Nightleaf._ Slowly, she opened her eyes and instantly saw the mouse she she smelled so strongly before- no wonder-, it was a claw's space away from her muzzle. She lifted her head to meet the green eyes that belong to Nightleaf. "You should eat quickly," Nightleaf mewed, nudging the mouse with her nose, so close to Stormkit it now tickled her nose. "Flarestar is about to hold a clan meeting," the blue-grey she-cat added. Stormkit happily obliged and started wolfing down the delicious mouse. Everything looked so different in the bright, New-leaf sunlight, showing details in the cave what she had not noticed when drenched in moonlight. Nightleaf's whiskers twitched with amusement, watching the kit take a hungry bite and then lifting her head to take in the details of the den.

"So I guess the herbs wore off," She mewed. Stormkit still eating, lifted her head and tilted it questioningly, not wanting to speak with a mouth full. "I gave you some herbs the night you were found, I wasn't sure how long it was since you have eaten so I gave you some herbs that replenish your strength," Nightleaf answered. Stormkit shuddered slightly, _So that explains that disgusting taste that was in my mouth. _Swallowing the last bite of prey and burring the bones, Stormkit felt much better, her stomach full. _Pawsteps.._ Stormkit thought, the sound clear and distinctive, although slightly muffled by the soft earth. Looking over at the entrance of the den, and a dark ginger tom poked his head into the den.

"So," he mewed, his eyes moving from Nightleaf and then resting them on Stormkit. "I'm Flarestar," He nods to Stormkit. _So he's the leader of Thunder Clan!_ She thought, meeting his pale eyes steadily. "You're Stormkit, right? Are we good to go Nightleaf?" He asks the Medicine cat, whom nods at the question. "Right well, come with me," he said, making a gesture with his tail for her to follow. Stormkit gave her shoulder a quick, shy lick. She was about to be introduced in front of the whole clan! She followed close to Flarestar and Nightleaf came after. Padding up the slope, the sun shone on her eyes, temporarily blinding her, but when her vision cleared she gasped slightly with surprise at the camp.

"It's nice isn't it? You'll be living here from here on out," Nightleaf mewed sliding up from behind Stormkit to beside her. She felt the eyes of the other cats on her, some curious, some hostile, with a few trying to be inviting. Flarestar was leading her over to the large cluster of rocks in the center of the clearing, protruded from the ground, with another den at the base. A pretty white she-cat with black streaks stood by the largest one, Nightleaf padding over to the other side. Flarestar hopped up the rock with ease, but Stormkit hesitated slightly, not sure if she should follow. The ginger tom glanced down and motioned with his tail for her to come up and sit next to him. Stormkit nodded slightly and jumped up, using the same foot holds as the leader.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Some of the cats in the clearing had already taken a seat in the clearing to watch, before the formal announcement but the yowl brought more cats into view. Thunder Clan... Stormkit looked up at the sky for a moment, then looking at the gathering group of cats. With growing confidence, she took another half step forward and stared evenly at the clan.

"As you well know, two nights ago in the stream by the sand hollow, Ravenwing, Willowfoot and Briarpaw have found a kit," He began. Stormkit absently noted why he's called Flarestar, with such intense sunlight, his pelt looked like it was vividly aflame, especially when he moved. "She told us last night when she woke that her name was Storm, but said that she did not want to speak about what had brought her here," Flarstar mewed, taking a glance at Stormkit, who stood at his side. She got the message. _'Don't mention your amnesia to the other cats, the only who should know, for the time being, is Flarestar, Ravenwing and myself...'_ Nightleaf's words rang clear in Stormkit's mind. _So this is going to be the cover story..._ Flarestar's words were directed to Stormkit more than the clan.

"She had also accepted our invitation to join Thunder Clan, and has taken on the name 'Stormkit' until she is old enough to be an apprentice," he mewed. This did not have the best reaction. A surging uproar had ran through the bigger part of the Clan, but the some either remained quiet or nodded their approval with Flarestar. Although, the kit held her ground in face of the protests.

"Flarestar!" A spiky furred, black tom's yowl stood out through the chaos. "We are clan cats! Besides, do you_ want_ what happened 5 moons ago to repeat itself? Almost every clan in forest got cut in half because of-" His voice was cut off by the black streaked white she-cat who stood at the base of the High Rock. She was mad, her fur was bristling and she looked ready to claw his ears off.

"Thornfur! And the rest of you!" She caterwauled. Unsettled silence quickly fell onto the clan. "She is a KIT! She was alone and if we left her she would have died! What harm could she do? And yes, _Thornfur_," she spat the name. "Thunder Clan is half the size it once was, so it would it be bad to have one more cat in the Clan? And we_ are_ clan cats, not a band of heartless rouges," She yowled, her words cut clear through the clearing. _She's pretty scary when she was mad like this.._ Stormkit thought. _But, it seems that there is something other than fury that is making her like this... _Stormkit silently thanked her for sticking up for her.

"Ravenwing is right!" Flarestar announced. "The clans have suffered due to a series of events, but this kit is not involved," He mewed. _Ravenwing.._ _Nightleaf mentioned she was the Deputy, and also that she knows the truth. Yet even before all that she had stuck up for me in the beginning, taking me in to the clan was her idea, so why is she trying so hard? _Great, more unanswered questions.

"The decision is final. Stormkit is a new member of Thunder Clan, and will be made a apprentice at the same time as Ivykit and Firekit," Flarestar announced, the decision final, he jumped down the High Rock, ending the meeting. Stormkit jumped quickly after, not wanting to be the center of attention. Slowly, the clan fell back to it's regular routine, but the atmosphere had changed.

"Stormkit, I will show you around the camp now," A familiar meow had brought Stormkit's attention to the deputy. Seeing her up close, she wasn't so intimidating. Although, her eyes were such a shade of amber that Stormkit could imagine her to be pretty good at glaring, she was quite attractive. The way her black pelt was streaked white was was really pretty through Stormkit's eyes.

"Alright," Stormkit mewed, following after the deputy.

**(AHA! I so totally told you guys! The chapter is much, MUCH longer and I'm fairly proud of it too :3- accept for the ending why do all my endings suck? Next POV is Ivykit! Hehe! Please let me know what you guys think, positive or negative! (2,550 words in this chapter :3))**


End file.
